


Music Is Love, Music is Life

by ZomBunBlah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZomBunBlah/pseuds/ZomBunBlah
Summary: Keith and Lance are both YouTubers, though Keith definetely has more followers. But when Keith and Lance decide to meet, and love fills the air, will their fanbases take the news well? Or will there be issues?Read to find out!





	1. Number One *Sigh*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Otakugirl1228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/gifts).



Another week, another video. That was his routine when he was not working or busy with other things. Keith was a singer on youtube with roughly around 2000 subscribers, many of them often rewatching his videos. He played the guitar and played only a little bit of the keyboard for more meaningful songs, but other than that all he had was his laptop, his cheap microphone, and his voice that attracted his fanbase. Hell, Keith would have never thought in a million of years he would have more than fifteen people know about him, let alone a whole fanbase even if it was small compared to others. The mullet-haired boy was uploading his latest cover for the song "Colors" by Halsey, which was often requested. The boy never bothered to edit his voice, and many people liked hearing the raw emotions and small inhales that would be audible at certain times. Once he uploaded it, many comments came rushing in but he stood up to get something to eat.  
Lance loved Keith_Kogane. He loved his voice and his emotions and his cute mullet he styled for every video. He loved his taste in music too.  
He sighed as he listened to the newest song Keith_Kogane uploaded. He loved him so much.... Too bad he'd never met him.  
The boy was scrolling through the comments as he bit into the apple that he grabbed, seeing many of the 'first' comments. He bit his lip a little as he went to the YouTube home page, going through his recommended and then landing on a channel with a cute Cuban boy that held a guitar. He clicked on his video, eyes widening as he sang.  
Lance was doing this live. He had decided his numbered fans deserved it. He was singing "Wait" By Maroon5 and he was almost done. He stared at the screen, then choked but kept singing.

KEITH_KOGANE HAD JOINED THE CHAT.

The boy watched him sing, noticing the other mess up a little bit and he snickered. He shouldn't laugh but it was cute... He commented on the livestream "Nice voice..." and then the chat went wild since some were subscribed to him.  
Lance stopped singing immediately and stared at the screen. Silent. He didn't know what to do. He swallowed hard. "Okay, guys. Since my all-time favorite singer has joined, I am going to sing a song that makes me think of him. " He began singing "Hall Of Fame" By will.i.am, trying his hardest to hit every note for his idol.  
Keith's eyes widened a little when he realized Lance was talking about him. The boy smiled a little as he watched, humming along to his voice at times, but mostly he kept quiet so he could focus on how well the other sounded.  
Lance finished the song and bowed. "Does anyone have any requests? Keith? Do you? "  
The boy bit his lip for a moment, then he typed in a question for the other. "Do you know how to sing in Spanish?" He asked, a song in mind already.  
Lance smirked. "I'm Cuban. Yeah, of course I do. " He laughed. "I'm not singing Despacito though. That's overplayed! "  
Keith laughed and rolled his eyes at his response. "No, it's not Despacito. I already know what it's like to be nagged. I was thinking about Gasolina. " It was kind of a sexual song and it was more of a rap, though he wanted to see if Lance could sing quickly like that.  
Lances eyes widened and he tapped his chin. His cheeks turned a little pink, but he nodded. "Sure. I can do that. Let me look for the music. I cant play that by myself. " He leaned close to the screen and started finding the music on YouTube.  
He noticed many others in the chat were sending lenny faces and other stuff like that. Keith shook his head and sighed. Sometimes he regretted his fanbase a little.  
Lance frowned a little then grinned and pulled back. He didn't see the comments. He turned on the music and sat back in his seat. He closed his eyes, waited for the right time, then started singing. Fast.  
The boy's eyes widened in surprise and then the chat freaked out since Lance usually sang slow songs. Many were surprised and others were cheering him on.  
Lance kept singing, keeping his eyes closed and his grin wide.  
"Luce también que hasta la sombra le combina! Asesina, me domina - "  
He kept going and going and he opened his eyes as he finished the last note. He closed his mouth, but smiled. "So? Whatcha think, Keefy? "  
His mouth was wide open, shocked by his performance. Why didn't this guy have more subscribers...? He bit his lip and ignored his excitement as he typed. "Keefy, huh? It's good." It was definitely more than good, he was definitely going to private message him on social media...  
Lance read the message and laughed. "I'm so glad! Okay, guys, I'm going to have to stop for now! My dog is eating my shoe in the corner cause I haven't fed him yet today. I'll do another live tomorrow! Lance McClain out! " He disconnected the live and sighed. "Keith Kogane.... Likes my voice.... "  
He snickered a little bit at his outing, rolling his eyes and then going to his channel. He looked up his Instagram, biting his lip a little and then he followed him.  
Lance fangirled for awhile then fed his dog, Cosmic, and went to bed. Barely sleeping all night because he was so happy.  
He hadn't seen Keith's follow yet.  
He bit his lip and looked at the time, then decided to message him. "Hey, I saw your live stream and stuff. I was wondering if sometime you'd like to make a video with me or something?" He was probably asleep... He then tossed his phone to the side.  
Lance finally almost fell asleep but then got message. He saw who it was from and almost died. Then he read the message itself and died again. He messaged back excitedly, "I would absolutely love to! I've been a big fan for.... Well, since about a year ago. That's when I saw your channel and fell in love. "  
He sent that then flushed and sent, "Wait, NO. Not love YOU, I love your channel, not YOU, holy crap that came out wrong! "  
He thought to himself, I'm such an idiot, I already fucked this up!  
His eyes widened at his text, reading the text over and over but then he chuckled a little at the next message, blushing at the words. Keith tried not to smile too much as he typed. "It's fine, calm down. I know what you're trying to say and stuff... But what state do you live in? We might live nearby..."  
Lance said, "I live in Alabama. On the Western Side of the state. You?"  
His eyes widened and he quickly replied back to him. "Actually I do too.. Do you know where that park is near the KFC and the Walmart?"  
Lance's eyes widened. "Uh, yeah? I live in the complexes near the Pizza Hut. "  
Keith bit his lip at the response, then he eventually replied to him. "Do you want to meet up there..? We could film there if you want to..."  
Lance shrieked and texted back. "Yes! I would love to! Tomorrow at 11? "  
The boy put his phone down, covering his slightly red face. He was about to meet up with this really cute guy who could sing... "Yeah, that seems okay. "  
Lance smiled wide. "Okay, need to rest my vocal cords. See you tomorrow. Good night, Keef! "  
He couldn't help but giggle at his nickname, rolling his eyes. "Okay, night, Lancey Lance." Keith teased and shut his phone off.  
Lance went red from neck to forehead and squealed into his pillow. "How does he know that's my pet name?! It's not possible but he did it! He's PERFECT! "  
He tunneled under his blankets and fangirled awhile before falling asleep.  
Keith got ready for bed, making sure he was clean and then he flopped onto his bed and soon fell asleep.


	2. Number Two *Meow*

Lance woke up at 10: 30. He freaked out. "AHHHHH I WON'T HAVE TIME FOR MY FACE MASK NUUUUU! " He dressed in a grey sweater, blue jeans, and a wool knit black scarf and went out to his car, which was a cute little blue bug.  
He drove to the park and parked then got out and looked around.   
Keith got ready, wearing a red tank top and black skinny jeans. He put on his leather jacket and his boots and made sure he looked decent. He was at the park and he was tuning his guitar, making sure it sounded right.  
Lances eyes widened when he saw Keith. He came forward. "Keef? "  
He looked up and his eyes were wide too, taking the sight in. Quickly he focused once more. "Are you going to always call me that?" Keith smirked.   
Lance shrugged, face red. "Sure thing. It fits better then Kogane, don't you think? "  
The boy deadpanned at him and raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down briefly. "Or you can just call me Keith. Or do you want me to call you Lancey Lance?"  
Lance's face flushed darker. "..... I get your point. " He cleared his throat. "My pet name is LanceyLance so.... I like it, but.... I dont know. " He shifted on his feet. "I'll call you Keith if you want. "  
The boy's eyes widened at the information, then he started to blush madly. "...Wait, oh uhm- okay sorry... Yeah, just call me Keith..." He mumbled. "Do you uh... Wanna sit down?"  
Lance nodded and came to sit next to Keith. He shifted uncomfortably. "So... What song are we gonna sing? "  
"Well that depends.. What type? Like, pop or indie? Something like that?" Keith asked.   
Lance thought for a moment. When he thought his lips puckered and his eyes went a little vacant.  
He was quiet for a full minute. "I have a suggestion. "  
The boy glanced at him, tilting his head a little bit at him. He noticed his hesitation, but he didn't want to mention it at all.. "Alright, what is it...?"  
Lance flushed. "Nervous by Shawn Mendes?"  
His eyes widened and he blushed a bit more. "O-oh... Yeah, that seems good. I just need to get the chords and stuff." Keith said and then grabbed his laptop and opened it up.  
Lance nodded but wouldn't look at him. He was bright red and couldn't breathe right. He waited for Keith to look up the chords. He turned on the camera and pointed it at them. He waved and waited.   
He looked at them and quickly strummed the pattern, making sure his fingers were placed correctly as he hummed to check if it sounded decent.  
Lance glances at him and smiles softly. He hummed in harmony with Keith, his cheeks still red but less so.   
The raven haired boy blushed and glanced at him every so often, and then Keith started to sing.   
Lance waited for the chorus to start and started singing it in his gentle voice. "I get a little bit nervous - get a little bit stressed out~"  
He smiled a little bit at his voice, then he joined in to sing. "When I think about you~ Get a little excited, baby when I think about you- yeah."  
"Talk a little too much, get a little self-conscious when I think about you~"  
He glanced at Keith and their eyes locked.  
He kept on strumming, his face blushing as they sang at the same time and harmonized. "Get a little excited baby, when I think about you- Yeah, when I think about you~"  
Lance did the talking part. "I like what you're doing to me, what you're doing to me~" then they began singing the chorus again. "Get a little excited, when I think about you, got me acting like Ive never done this before... "  
Keith tapped his foot to the beat, strumming and hitting the guitar like a drum. "I promise I'll be ready when I walk through the door, and I don't know why- no, I don't know why... Yeah~"  
Lance hit the high note like a pro and did the background for Keith.   
Keith inhaled deeply as he held the note and sang, going back to the chorus. "I get a little bit nervous, around you... Get a little bit stressed out when I think about you~"  
Lance ended the song and then looked at the camera and smiled. "That was myself, Lance McClain and the famous YouTube singer, Keith Kogane, singing "Nervous" By Shawn Mendes! Have a great day and be sure to subscribe! "  
He looked at Keith. "Anything to add, Keith? "  
His eyes widened, totally forgetting that they were recording. Keith looked at the camera and blushed in embarrassment. "Uhm- have a good day you guys!" He ended it and bit his lip, tapping his fingers on the guitar body. "That... was really good. "  
Lance flushed and kept looking at Keith. "Yeah. We're a good team~"  
"Yeah..." He stared at him for a moment but then looked at the video and edited out the awkward outro so that it was only Lance speaking. Keith then linked his channel down below, hovering his mouse over the publish button. "Wanna do the honors?"  
Lance smiled softly. He set his hand over Keith's. "Together."  
His face was a bright red, and soon he clicked it and pulled his hand away. What... What was happening? He got a mushy feeling in his stomach.   
Lance pulled his hand back and stretched. His shirt pulled up, revealing a tanned stomach complete with abs.  
Keith stared at his stomach for a moment, then shyly looked away. His heart was beating out of his chest and frankly he was confused on why he was feeling this way about a stranger so quickly.   
Lance sighed. "I'm tired and I can't figure out why. " Lance looked at Keith. "Wanna get a coffee with me? "  
The boy blushed more and then nodded. "Y-yeah, sure.. I think there's a Starbucks nearby." Keith pointed out.   
Lance nodded and stood. "I'mma get a chocolate chip frappe with espresso. It's my favorite. What will you get? "  
He stood up as well, placing his laptop in his guitar case and also putting in the instrument and carried it. "I think I'm just gonna get a french vanilla frappuchino.."  
Lance hissed like a cat. "Ewwww. "  
Keith raised an eyebrow at him. "What's so wrong with that? It's just a drink." He huffed at him, glaring a little bit.   
Lance rolled his eyes. "Oh. You're one of THOSE people. "  
He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "It's not like you're paying for it, why does it matter?"  
Lance gasped. "I AM A SELF PROCLAIMED CHOCOHOLIC AND I CANNOT ASSOCIATE WITH VANILLA DRINKERS! AND... " Lance flushed. "I was going to pay... "  
He snickered a little but then his eyes widened as he started blushing. Was it like a date...? He pushed those thoughts aside and bit his lip. "Well, uhm... Then pick something out for me, I guess." He shrugged.   
Lance saw Keith bite his lip and flushed. 'Did he... Did he have feelings too? '   
He shook his head a little and grinned. "Then you're getting a mocha frappe with extra chocolate drizzle and chocolate chips. My treat! "  
He started walking towards the parking lot.  
Keith was staring for a moment, then he followed. Keith chuckled a little, trying not smile too much. "Okay, okay.. But if I don't like it you're buying me the vanilla frap." He said.   
Lance groaned. "Nuuuuu!.... " He paused then sighed. "Fine. But I want a doughnut. And you're buying that! "  
Keith chuckled and shrugged. "Okay, okay fine.. That's fair." Keith said, but interally he frowned. This meant it was just them hanging out then... Or something.  
Lance stopped. He waved a dismissive hand. "Nah. I'll pay for it. Wouldn't want my date to have to pay for anything! " He winked and swaggered towards the parking lot.   
Keith's eyes widened and his face turned red. Keith tripped but regained balance quickly. "...S-shuddup.." Keith mumbled.   
Lance sniggered and stopped at the parking lot. "My bug or your..... Whatever you came in? "  
Keith glared at him, putting his guitar in the trunk. "It's called a pick up truck, dumbass. It was my dad's car." He said, looking at it for a moment and then he shrugged a bit. "We can go in your bug, I guess... It's nice." Keith said.   
Lance grinned. "My date in my car! I wonder what will happen~" He wiggled his eyebrows then ran to the car and got in before Keith could hit him.   
The boy rolled his eyes and scoffed, but he tried to ignore his own red face. He got in and buckled up then looked at the other. "You know, you're lucky that I'm not hitting you right now..." Keith joked.  
Lance sighed. "Yeah, I deserve it. Get a punch in though, and I'll hit you back!" He started the car and drove across the street and down to the Starbucks.  
He snickered a little at him and then smirked. "What, in the car? I doubt that." Keith pointed out to him.   
Lance huffed and kept driving.  
A few minutes later they arrived outside the Starbucks, so he hopped out of the small car.   
Lance got out and locked the car before joining Keith and walking inside. He ordered their drinks and they waited for them to be done. They received their drinks and sat at a tall table in the back. Lance cleared his throat and drank some frappe.   
Keith sipped on his drink, tapping the table nervously. After a few moments of silence, he finally looked up at him with slightly red cheeks. "Hey, Lance... Is this uh- is this a date or something...?" Keith mumbled out.   
Lance went red and looked at his drink like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I-I guess.... Do you want it to be? "  
Lance's heart was beating super fast.   
Keith bit his lip and glanced up at him, his face turning even more red. "Well... Uhm, m-maybe? I don't know..." The boy said, then drank his mocha. "This drink is pretty good.." He said, trying to ease the tension.   
Lance looked up at him and smiled. "You like it!? I just KNEW you were a fellow chocoholic!! "  
The boy glared and huffed. "There's a difference in a chocoholic and someone who appreciates chocolate." Keith said.   
Lance scoffed. "I disagree. If you like chocolate a lot, youre a chocoholic. It's in the name. "  
He rolled his eyes at him playfully. "I'm not obsessed with it, that's what a chocoholic means." The boy huffed.   
Lance groaned after he finished his frappe. "I want more~"  
Keith was still halfway done with his. "Uhm... We can share mine if you want..." He mumbled out shyly to him.   
Lance flushed but nodded. "Sure." He removed his straw from his drink and put it in Keith's. He was bright red but he took a sip.  
He leaned in and did the same, and right now they were staring into each others eyes with red faces.   
Lance pulled his lips off the straw but stayed there, his eyes flicking down to Keith's lips then back up to his eyes.   
Keith was silent as he pulled off, his gaze fully focused on Lance's blue orbs. They slowly leaned in, but at the last minute he stopped. What was he doing? He only met this guy yesterday... The boy pulled away and awkwardly coughed.   
Lance stared at him, then slowly pulled back. He looked at the floor. "I'm going home. I'll see you around. " He stood and threw away his trash and walked toward the door.   
Keith bit his lip, and before he knew it he was getting up and grabbing his wrist."Wait!" Keith said, and he then swallowed a lump in his throat. "Can... Can we meet up again sometime soon?" He asked.   
Lance turned slowly. His eyes were red and a tear fell down his cheek. Even so he tried to smile. "S-sure. Text me when youre free. B-bye. " He walked to his car and got in. But he didn't start it and Keith could see him lean over his steering wheel, his shoulders shaking.   
Keith frowned and watched him sob for a moment, then he groaned to himself. "I fucked up... I fucked up so badly..." He mumbled. He started to walk out, looking at Lance sadly. The boy couldn't take it anymore and he tapped on Lance's car window.   
Lance sat up and started running his fingers over his face and through his hair. Then he rolled the window down. "Y-yeah? "  
"Lance I... I'm sorry." Keith mumbled out, sighing. "Can I come in the car...? I want to talk to you..." He asked, playing with his hands nervously.  
Lance nodded but wouldn't look at him. " The doors unlocked. "  
"Thanks.." He said, going on the other side and slowly getting in. Keith was silent for a while, trying to think of what to say. "...I uh- I was going to kiss you but... I wasn't ready..." The boy tried to explain.   
Lance stared at the steering column. "I don't think you were. Last time that happened, the girl was just fucking with me. "  
The boy looked at the other and frowned. "...I wouldn't do that to you, I didn't mean to make it seem like I was messing with you..." Keith tried to reassure him. "I'm... Really interested in you..."  
Lance looked out the window. "I doubt it. I'm just a piece of shit you saw on YouTube and decided to sing with. I'm nothing. I don't deserve your interest. "  
The boy shook his head. "No I don't- what the fuck? Did you even remember what happened when we sang together? Don't tell me you didn't feel something, I felt it." He said, his fists clenching. He was not the type of person to do that to him!  
Lance looked at him, eyes wide and mouth open. "You... You felt it too? I thought I was crazy... " He looked down.  
"Lance, I would have to be cold blooded if I didn't feel a spark..." He said, hesitantly resting a hand on his. "I can tell you're not like other guys... There's just- something about you..." He blushed.   
Lance looked at their hands. He flushed dark red. He laughed shakily. "You're so damn cheesy. I love it! "  
Keith blushed more, eyes widening and he pulled away shyly. "S-sorry I just thought that- wait... You like it?"  
Lance nodded, his eyes locking on Keith's. "Yeah. But I love you more. " He hesitated. "I lied when I said I liked your channel and not you... I fell in love with you and your voice from the moment I saw you sing. "  
His eyes widened and then his face turned to a darker red. "Wha... You... Why? I mean - I'm really awkward even with my outros and stuff..."  
Lance smiled softly. "Your outros are my favorite part. You don't hide if you're nervous or awkward or feeling down. You just let it out. I... I hide it. I hide it all. That's why my outros have been called "forced". I love your videos, I love your outros, I love your voice, and I love you. "  
Keith smiled shyly at him, tucking his hair behind his ear shyly. "You know... I think people would like it more if you didn't force it and stuff.. You're really cute when you're you..."  
Lance flushed and looked to the side. "T-thank you. "  
He bit his lip and played with his hands. "No problem.... S-so uhm, would you maybe... Like to go out on a date with me..? You know, if you aren't busy and stuff..."  
Lance flushed, and nodded "Of course. We can do it now. But I have a suggestion for it. "  
Keith blushed and shyly nodded. "Y-yeah, of course. What were you thinking?" He asked  
Lance smirked. "My house. I'll make you dinner. "  
His eyes widened and his face turned to a deep red. "Oh... Yeah, that sounds good..." Keith said shyly to him.  
Lance nodded and turned the car on, driving to his house.  
The boy buckled up, trying to hide his smile as he looked out the car window.   
Lance stopped in front of a cute little apartment building that was painted blue and the shutters were white. He turned off the car said, "We're here!" and got out, walking around to open Keiths door.  
The boy blushed a little when Lance opened the door, so he hopped out and smirked a little at him. "You don't have to open the door for me, I'm not a princess." He chuckled a little bit.   
Lance laughed. "You're MY princess! " He scooped Keith up bridal style and ran to his apartment on the second floor.  
He yelped and instinctively held onto Lance, kicking his legs in the air a little bit while giggling. "Hey, idiot! Put me down!" Keith said, though it was obvious he didn't want him to.  
Lance opened the door and went in, closing the door with his foot. He set Keith on the couch and looked down at him grinning. "What should I make? "  
Keith shrugged. "Well, I'm not picky.. We could make something together if you really want to..."  
The boy smiled a little and sat up to look at the other. "How about pizza? I'm not really used to fancy food." He shrugged a bit.  
Lance shrugged. "Let's just get delivery pizza. I'll make garlic bread to go with it. "  
He nodded a little bit at him. "Cool, I'm fine with that." Keith said, then leaned against the counter. "So uhm... I don't really bake that much- how exactly to you make garlic bread...?"  
Lance grinned. "I'll make them. I make killer garlic bread. " He went to the freezer and pulled out a pack of frozen garlic bread, grinning.  
The boy watched the other, noting how big his smile was. "You seem to really like making it... Can I help or uh- I can order the pizza."  
Lance laughed. " I was trying to make you laugh by making frozen bread. But sure. Order it, will ya? "  
Keith rolled his eyes at the other, then took his phone out of his pocket. "Yeah, what kind do you want?" He asked him, going on the website to make the order. He wasn't the best at conversations...   
Lance tapped his chin. "Deep dish pepperoni. "  
The boy nodded and typed it in, just ordering that. "Cool, I like that too. You aren't getting a full pizza to yourself." Keith snickered.   
Lance groaned. "But I have a fat guys soul! " He pouted. "I want food. " He finished putting the garlic bread in the oven and came over to the couch to sit.   
He laughed and then elbowed him a little. "Shut up.. We have garlic bread, you'll live." The boy said, then sat down with him.   
Lance was still pouting but it was half hearted. "Garlic bread isn't pizza though!"  
Keith rolled his eyes and threw a pillow on the couch at him. "They both are Italian, right? It's not much of a difference."  
Lance scoffed. "Actually, Pizza was originally a Grecian meal, Mr. I Know Everything. "  
The boy huffed. "Okay, fine. But they both are food, so you're okay. Sit down, we should watch a movie or something. "  
Lance looked at the TV. "Why? "  
"Well uh... What else do you want to do?" Keith asked, playing with his hands.   
Lance grinned. He leaned forward. "We could make out~"


	3. Number Three *Huff*

⚠WARNING⚠: Read at own risk. Contains innuendos and some smut. 

His eyes widened and his face turned to a dark red, eyes flickering down to his lips. "Well... Do you uh- want to even do that with me..? I haven't kissed anyone in a long time..." He mumbled.   
Lance smiled, this time softly. "Of course I want to kiss you. Your presence is intoxicating. I've dreamed of it since I first saw you. " His smile flickered. "Do... Do you want to kiss me? "  
Keith blushed even more at his response, then he nodded. "Y-yeah, I really do I just... This isn't like a one time thing, is it? I want to see you again and stuff..."  
Lance stared at him. And pulled back. "You think I'm like that? You think I would do that? " He looked into his eyes. "I love you, Keith Kogane. I want to kiss you. I want to be with you. And I want you to be my boyfriend. " His face was solemn.   
The boy's eyes widened a little at his response, a small and shy smile forming on his lips. "I would love that... You know, being your boyfriend and stuff..." Keith said.   
Lance grinned and leaned forward pressing his lips to Keith's. It was soft and sweet.   
Immediately he melted into his touch, kissing back and then cupping his cheek shyly. Their mouths danced together for a few moments, then after forever he finally pulled away.   
Lance looked at him, his eyes shining. "Thank you. " He breathed. "I never thought this would actually happen. Thank you for making my dream come true~" He hugged him.   
The boy was red as a ladybug, and honestly he was shocked that it just happened. "Your dream...? You dreamed of kissing me...?" Keith questioned him shyly. "Why didn't you just message me on Instagram or something... I would have loved it if I got to know you sooner."  
Lance buried his face in his neck. And shrugged. "You wouldn't have texted back. Im pretty sure you get tons of fan mail everyday. "  
Keith shook his head and giggled. "No, not really. When I do I reply... I'm not that popular." Keith laughed a little bit.   
Lance shrugged again. "I'm not popular at all. My voice is not as good as yours. I... I've always tried to sound like you. But it won't work. My mouth won't work. " He seemed to be crying a bit now. "People say I'm crazy to say I sound like shit. But that's how I feel. I feel like I sound like shit... "  
Keith frowned at the other, then he wrapped an arm around him. "Lance.. You shouldn't try to sing like me. You should sing like yourself... And you have an amazing voice, if you didn't then why would have I even reached out to you?"  
Lance pulled back and wiped his nose. His eyes were red and he wouldn't look at him. "I don't understand why you like me. I'm nothing compared to you.... "  
He frowned a little and then tried to hold his hand. "Honestly... That's the point. Nobody really likes themselves, and a lot of people like you." Keith said, sighing. "Lance... I really like you..."  
Lance put his forehead against Keiths chest, tears running down his cheeks. "Thank you. Again. You have already done so much and I just met you in real life 3 hours ago! " He sniffled. "I love you. "  
His eyes widened when the other started to cry. Keith wrapped his arms around the other, awkwardly trying to comfort him. "H-hey, I'm not that good... I'm pretty messed up myself."  
Lance buried his face in Keith's jacket. "You smell good. Like roses and leather. " He sniffled again and gripped Keith's arms in a hug.   
Keith's face turned red and he hugged the other back tightly. "Well... You smell like the ocean?" Keith said but then chuckled lightly at his own response. "Sorry, I'm not good with comforting people... "  
Lance laughed shakily. "The ocean, hunh? Better than ass. "  
Keith rolled his eyes and tried not to snicker too much. "Well, you act like one, and you are what you eat." He teased.   
Lance groaned and laid his head on Keith's lap. "I can't deny it and somehow that makes it worse! "  
Keith laughed and rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, I knew you were a top." Keith chuckled a little bit. He looked at his phone. "The pizza should be here soon. "  
Lance rolled over so he was face down on Keith's lap. "But I want dick." He supressed a giggle.   
The boy's eyes widened and his face turned red then he squirmed to try and get Lance off. He didn't need to know that turned him on a little... "Off...!"  
Lance held tight to Keiths hips, his grinned wide. He wiggled his ass a little and whined, "But but NUUUU! "  
Keith tried to pull him off of his hardening crotch, his face a fully dark red.   
Lance went dark red as he realized Keith was hardening, but he kept wriggling.  
Keith whined and covered his own crotch and looked away. "Lance.. S-stop, I'm gonna get.." Keith mumbled, not really wanting to finish the sentence.  
Lance smirked. "That's already happened, hun. You're already hard. "  
"I know, it's embarrassing! I mean, how would you feel if I gave you a boner this early?" Keith huffed a little.   
Lance laughed and kissed Keith's pants legs on his thigh. "I'd probably feel like eating ass. Yeah, exactly like that. I wonder if you can make me horny~"  
The boy bit his lip nervously as he watched him kiss his body. His words were absolutely sinful... And so arousing. "Yeah I can, just watch me." Keith said, then switched positions so that he was the one with his mouth near the other's groin. He smirked and cupped him gently.   
Lances eyes widened and he whimpered as Keith cupped him. He squirmed and his member hardened slightly.  
Keith smirked at the other, looking up at him. "Maybe now I want to eat some dick..." He cooed, playing with his zipper. "Can I...?" He asked  
Lance looked at him, his face flushed. He pushed his hips forward in answer and closed his eyes. The fabric was too rough on his sensitive skin.   
Keith blushed and unzipped his pants with his teeth, then he pulled down his pants a little and he palmed him. "Lance... I've uh, actually never really done stuff like this before so... I might a little bad at it.." He mumbled.   
Lance moaned a little when Keith palmed him. He slowly opened his eyes. "I don't care. You'll be fine. Just... Do it~" He said roughly.  
The boy nodded, nervous about if he would do a good job. Keith pulled down his boxers too and his eyes widened. Holy shit, Lance was big... And he wasn't exaggerating.   
Lance managed a small smirk. "Like what you see? "  
He looked up and glared at him slightly, gripping the other's length and then he slowly licked a stripe from the base to his tip while locking eyes. That would get him to shut up...  
Or so he thought. However, Lance threw his head back and moaned loudly. He reached to grip handfuls of Keith's hair, his chest heaving.  
Keith's breath hitched at the tug, and he accidentally let out a pleased groan, also. He blushed more and then decided to kiss his member, curious to see how sensitive the other was.  
Lance jolted and whimpered at the kiss, his breathing pausing for a second.  
Keith smirked a bit and gave his tip a sloppier one, soon taking only his head into his mouth.  
Lance groaned at the wet cavity that was Keith's mouth enveloping his member. His hips bucked a little and he panted through his teeth.  
Keith was about to pull back, but he pulled through and sank his head down further and tried to take in as much as he could until he gagged.   
Lance moaned and gripped Keith's hair harder. He was already so close...  
Keith moaned around his length and bobbed his head up and down, closing his eyes as he tried to take more in.   
Lance groaned, "I-I'm gonna - Fuck - " He bucked his hips and came inside Keith's mouth, his hands in Keith's hair pushing his mouth even more onto him.  
The mullet-haired boy's eyes widened and he tried his hardest to swallow it all up, but he couldn't so he started to pull away and cough into his arm.   
Lance's head was tilted back, his lean chest heaving. "Best damn blowjob of my fucking life...." He rasped.  
Keith panted from the lack of air but looked up and said with a hoarse voice, "Really..?" He smiled slightly, but bit his lip as he felt his groin... It was wet. "Lance, I....uhm... I think I need new pants..."  
Lance coughed in surprise. "You came in your pants?!?"  
Keith blushed even more and glared at Lance. "You don't have to scream it out loud!" Keith huffed and then sighed. "But... Y-yeah, I did." He mumbled and looked away shyly.   
Lance burst out laughing, his voice hoarse. "Ohmygodthisishilarious! "  
The boy scoffed and then hit him with a pillow. "Shut up! You pulled on my hair, I couldn't help it...!"  
Lance choked a little and threw the pillow back at him. "You have a hair-pulling kink! THAT'S not MY fault! How was I supposed to know?!"  
Keith huffed and slammed the pillow into his side. "Just let me suffer without having you laugh!" Keith groaned at him.   
Lance raised an eyebrow, grin wide. "I doubt your really sufferi - "  
The door bell rang loudly and a female voice called out, "Pizza Delivery for Keith Kogane! "


	4. Number Four *Sob*

⚠WARNING⚠: Read at own risk. Contains smut. 

His eyes widened and he bit his lip, slowly getting up and shuddering at the dampness in his pants. "One second!" Keith called out. "You go get it, Lance..!" He whispered to the other.   
Lance groaned but pulled up his boxers and pants, and walked to the door. He opened it slowly. "Hi! Keith is indisposed at the moment but I can get it for him. " Lance smirked over his shoulder at Keith.   
The delivery woman nodded. "Sure thing! Here's the pizza, I don't need a tip. " Lamce took the pizza and almost closed the door but the woman stopped him. "He's okay right? He's not hurt? "   
Lance smirked at Keith again. "No. He's just having some minor issues. He's fine. " He waved and closed the door. He held the pizza against his chest and grinned evilly at Keith.  
He made sure he was out of the way where the woman could see, and while Lance looked at him he restrained himself from throwing something at him and he only flipped him off. Once she was gone and the other smirked at him, he huffed. "Before we eat I need new pants.. And I want to take a shower." He grumbled.   
Lances eyes lit up. He set the pizza down. "Let's shower then. Meet you there! " He raced to the bedroom and grabbed two outfits, one for each of them.  
His eyes widened and then his face turned to a deeper red. Was.. Was this happening? Fuck it. They already went so far. Keith ran to the bathroom and then started the shower.   
Lance entered the bathroom and grinned. He set the outfits and towels on the counter and turned to Keith. "I call stripping second! "  
He bit his lip shyly and set his phone and keys down, his face obviously flushed as he started to unbuckle his own belt. "Are...Are you sure about this?" Keith asked once he stripped himself of his shirt and pants, now only in his boxers.   
Lance nodded solemnly. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Sorry I'm just nervous... It's been a while, you know?" He said, then discarded his underwear and quickly got into the shower even though the water was a bit cold...   
Lance stared at him, his eyes wide. The water sliding down his bare skin, his member half-erect from the cold..... "Y-youre fine... " He stammered and managed to look away.  
Keith heated the water up so it was steamy, and he grew fully hard. He was a little smaller than Lance, but not by much. He glanced at the other shyly. "S-so, uhm... it's your turn..."  
Lance nodded and took a deep breath before stripping slowly. The last thing to come off was his underwear and he hesitated only a moment before stepping into the shower with Keith.  
The two boys were now face to face, fully naked. Keith inhaled sharply as he cupped the others cheek. "Can I kiss you more...?" He asked.   
Lance didn't answer, just leaned forward and kissed Keith deeply.  
He kissed back passionately, running his fingers through his hair as their chests touched.   
Lance placed his hands on Keith's waist, pulling him flush against him and angling his mouth so he could tongue kiss him.  
The boy slipped his own tongue in and their groins touched, which caused Keith to let out a breathy moan.  
Lance smirked into the kiss and grinded slowly on Keith, water running down their bodies.   
The boy gasped a little at his grinding, and Keith wrapped his arms around him shyly. "Lance... Is this okay?" He asked and then loosely gripped both of their members.   
Lance gasped and his back arched instinctively. "Fuck - yes! "  
Keith pulled him into another kiss and he tightened his grip a little, then moved his hand up and down their shafts.   
Lance moaned and pinned Keith against the wall, sucking his collarbone a bit.   
He gasped and tilted his head back so the other could have better access to his neck. "Ahh... Fuck~" Keith mumbled out.   
Lance slowly worked up to Keith's jawline, his teeth scraping a little.  
Keith held onto him a little tighter, trying to grind against him. It felt good, and his head was in the clouds.   
Lance moaned against Keith's neck and slowly worked downward, his sucking moving to Keith's chest and then stomach.  
The paler boy's breath hitched and he whimpered. "Fuck, Lance... R-remember that you are what you eat?" He gave him a small smirk. "Want me to turn around?"  
Lance just pulled back and made a twirling motion with his finger, his grin wide.  
Keith blushed more and then obeyed, turning around so that he was leaning against the shower wall. He stuck his hips out a little and playfully swayed them.  
Lance swallowed and trialed a finger down Keith's ass, his mouth close enough that his hot breath hit him. "Beg for it~"  
He shivered as his breath hitched, but of course he wouldn't give in that easily. "Y-yeah right.." Keith huffed at him.   
Lance smirked and licked up his crack. "Say "Fuck me". Say "Eat me, LanceyLance"~"  
The boy whined as his hole twitched, aching for something to fill him up. Yet all he did was just bump his hips against his mouth and grunt. "N-no, I'm not gonna beg..."  
Lance pulled back. "Then I won't. Not until you beg. "  
Keith groaned a little at him, reaching down to finger himself. "I.. I want you..." He mumbled out to him shyly, though it was quiet.   
Lance smirked. "What was that? I couldn't hear you... "  
He huffed at him, then decided to spread his own cheeks. "Lancey Lance, you know what I want...." Keith said, trying to lure him in that way.   
Lance growled but turned away, his hair flattening under the shower spray. "Keef, you have to beg or I won't. Say what you want from me."  
The boy whimpered and then finally gave in to him. "P-please... Can you eat me out..?" He mumbled quietly.   
Lance smirked up at him and leaned in to lick his anus. He scraped the skin with his teeth and sucked a little.  
Keith closed his eyes and bit down on his lip so that he didn't make any noise. He let out small pants of pleasure, trying not to let his legs shake to much and show how desperate he was.   
Lance saw the slight shaking anyways and slowly, deliberately stuck his tongue inside of Keith.  
He finally let out a pleased groan, shuddering a little at the new feeling. Keith hasn't done anything sexual with another person in a long time, but this... He hadn't ever experienced this before.   
Lance flicked his tongue a little, his lips sucking whilst he licked. He was so hard from the taste of Keith, from the feel of him clenching around his tongue...  
The Korean boy started to grind against his tongue, his insides throbbing. "Fuck, Lance... C-can you finger me?" He asked, yet he wanted something more than just his fingers.  
Lance pulled back and sucked his own fingers before nudging a single digit halfway into his ass. "Mmm... So tight~"  
Keith gasped and let out a small moan. "Oh... It feels way better than when I finger myself..." He mumbled quietly, hoping the sound of the water hitting their backs drowned out what he said.  
His hopes, however, went unheeded by the Universe. "You finger yourself?" Lance asked, his finger burying itself deeper into Keith.   
The boy blushed more, about to give him an excuse but he could only gasp. "Ah! Fuck-" He inhaled sharply, all his dignity out the window. "Y-yeah, but only sometimes I can get to that spot..."  
Lance raised an eyebrow. "You mean.... This spot? " He jammed his finger in as hard as he could.  
Keith moaned loudly and arched his back. "Fuck! Yes- oh god, right there.. Please~" He whimpered, trying to grind his hips down against his finger.  
Lance reached around to stroke Keith's member, his finger pulling out for a moment before he thrusted two at once into that spot Keith loved.  
Keith yelped and jolted at the stimulation. "Yes- more! Please, Lance... God you have to..." Keith whined to him, and he felt himself drooling.   
Lance started moving his fingers in and out fast, his other hand pumping Keith's member at the same pace. Keith rested his head on the wall and sobbed in pleasure. He was babbling out curse words and praises to the other. "Lance just- just fuck me already!"  
Lance growled and kept moving his hands as he stood. He suddenly stopped all contact for a second before turning Keith around to face him, lifting his hips, and thrusting into him roughly. He groaned loudly, his ass clenching in pleasure.  
Keith whined at the loss of contact, wishing that he would fill him up but he gasped happily when Lance manhandled him. Keith screamed in pleasure and dug his nails into his skin when he thrusted inside.   
Lance was breathing like he'd run a few miles and he was staring at Keith, his mouth hung open. He shifted slightly and groaned. "Fuck - you're so perfect -"  
Keith panted hard and held onto him, adjusting to his large size. "Lance- oh god you're so big... I love it, I love you..." He said and looked into his eyes.   
Lance lifted Keith's hips higher on his front and leaned forward to kiss him deeply. "I love you more~" He whispered onto Keith's lips and started thrusting.   
Keith smiled and kissed him with tongue and all, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He started to let out small moans each time he thrusted up, and eventually he got louder.   
Lance arched his back so the thrusts went farther into Keith. This guy made him close just by the sound of his moans, God only knows how much longer he would last....  
Keith yelped when he felt Lance hit his spot again and again, then Keith threw his head back against the shower wall. "Fuck! Right there!" He shouted, not caring if his neighbors could hear.  
Lance went as fast as he could, his hips slapping Keith's ass at top speed. He leaned down to press kisses to Keiths forehead and his jaw, his breath coming in large pants.  
Keith screamed happily, tears forming from the overwhelming pleasure. He weakly grinded against him, getting to cloud nine as he moaned his name. "Lance! Oh god, Lance!"  
Lance felt as well as saw Keith come all over them both and it made him go over the edge. He buried his face into Keith's chest, moaning, with his hardest thrust yet and came inside Keith's ass.  
Keith orgasmed harder than he ever had in his life, and the boy almost blacked out when he felt Lance fill him up to the brim. As that happened, Keith arched his back and moaned louder than before.  
Lance fell to his knees, shuddering, and he was gulping down air. He could barely breathe. "Fuck... I... I've never felt something like that before..." He was still inside Keith, his member twitching a bit.  
Since Lance was the only thing keeping him up, he fell also. Luckily it didn't hurt too much, but he was still panting wildly. "M-me... Me neither..." He mumbled out, enjoying the tickle of the water hitting their skin.  
Lance looked at him, his eyes soft. "My best friend said the first time you have sex with your soul mate, it's better than anything you could ever imagine otherwise. Maybe...? "  
Keith looked up at him, his expression turning soft. He smiled also, cupping the other's cheek. "You... really think we could be soul mates...?" He asked, his heart pounding.   
Lance closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Keith's hand. "Yes~ It makes the most sense... "  
He blushed even more somehow, then he kissed him softly. It wasn't hungry, it was a soft and chaste kiss full of love.  
Lance kissed him back with just as much love, then pulled back a little and sang onto his lips, soft and sweet, "You are my sunshine.... My only sunshine... "  
Keith's eyes widened and then he giggled. Eventually, Keith joined in, feeling silly that they were singing a children's song. "You make me happy, when skies are grey... You'll never know, dear, how much I love you..."  
Lance hugged Keith to him, his head buried in his neck. "Please don't take my sunshine away..."  
The boy smiled at him, hugging him tightly with a fond look. "I'll never go away..." He stroked his hair gently. "Now let's actually take a shower." Keith chuckled.   
Lance nodded, but didn't move. He just hugged him tighter, his face in the crook between Keith's neck and shoulder.  
Keith huffed and rolled his eyes. "Lance... Come on, I wanna go eat that pizza and cuddle." He chuckled.   
Lance shook his head and stayed hugging him. He was suddenly unwilling to leave Keith's chest, unable to move from his warmth. He was wrought with emotion. Keith Kogane.... His lover, his boyfriend, his SOULMATE....  
He didn't want to lose him.   
He didn't want to anyone ever again.


	5. Number Five *Rawr*

The boy tapped the other on the shoulder. "Lance...? Are you okay?" Keith asked him.   
Lance felt tears fall down his cheeks. "I don't want to lose you... "  
His eyes widened and he held onto him tightly, then made sure the other looked at him. "Lance, hey... I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. If you want, I can stay over tonight..."  
Lance nodded before burying his face in Keith's mullet and sobbing. "P-please... "  
Keith frowned and held onto him tightly, pecking his shoulder softly. "Okay.. I'll stay with you, why don't we get out and cuddle?"  
Lance nodded and slowly pulled out of Keith before standing and reaching a hand to help Keith up.   
He let out a weak groan, but then soon got up with his help. "Thanks" Keith said, then washed himself off.  
Lance nodded, silent for once. He slowly washed himself off, then turned off the shower before stepping out.  
He helped him dry off, then wrapped a towel around his waist. "Do... Do you have some clothes I could wear?" Keith asked shyly.   
Lance smiled a bit, but it was strained. "I got you some of mine. They're on the counter. "  
He turned to the sink and started messing with some kind of bottle.  
Keith put on his clothes but only chose the boxers and shirt, he didn't really want jeans on if he was staying the night. The boy then looked at the other, tilting his head. "What's that?"  
Lance looked at him and flushed. "Uh... Anti-depressants... "  
His eyes widened a little bit, but then he nodded a little. "Oh okay... Do you uh, wanna talk about it with me sometime?" Keith asked.   
Lance looked at the counter. His face went pale. "When... When I'm ready... Yeah."  
Keith nodded and hugged him. "Yeah.. No problem, I don't wanna rush you." Keith said. "I'm gonna go get you your pizza, come on out when you're ready." He said, then headed into the living room.   
Lance shuddered and tears fell from his eyes as he took two of the pills and got dressed in a shirt and boxers. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked out of the bathroom.  
Keith put two slices on each plate, grabbing a few blankets and wrapping one around himself.   
Lance saw Keith wrapped in his favorite blanket and smiled through his tears. He came up and lay out next to Keith with his head in Keith's lap.  
He looked up to see Lance with tears in his eyes, and then when he sat down Keith threw another blanket over him. He held his hand. "Do you uh, wanna watch a movie to get your mind off everything?"  
Lance shrugged and buried his face in Keith's stomach. "Mmm.. "  
Keith gently pet his head, snuggling with him. "Are you hungry?" Keith asked.   
Lance shook his head and tried to joke. "I ate your ass, I'm full~"  
The boy blushed madly and stuttered. "O-oh my god, you can't say stuff like that without warning me!" Keith yelped.   
Lance laughed and wiped away his tears. "Youre adorable when you're flustered. "  
He huffed and looked away shyly. "Shut up... Or else I'll eat all of the pizza." Keith threatened.   
Lance waved a hand. "Might as well. I'm not hungry, sexy~"  
The boy groaned playfully with a small smile, then reached over and took a slice.  
Lance moved his neck up and took a sneak bite of Keith's pizza.   
Keith glared at him and took a bite anyways. "I thought you said you said you weren't hungry."  
Lance pouted. "I lied. "  
"Well, get your own pizza...!" He said and motioned to his plate on the table.   
Lance groaned and writhed. "Don' wanna! "  
Keith huffed and then handed him his own slice. "Fiiiine... You already bit into mine..."  
Lance grinned and took a big bite of the slice, his cheeks full as he chewed. He was utterly adorable and childish.  
Keith blushed at the sight, a smile forming on his lips slowly. "You... Look c-cute..." He mumbled out shyly.   
Lance flushed and swallowed dramatically. "Uh-uhm... Thanks? "  
He looked away, cursing to himself quietly. He said something weird, didn't he?  
Lance looked away. "I think you're cuter, though."  
Keith's eyes widened. "Oh- thank god I thought I said something wrong..." He said, then blushed. "And I'm not cute..."  
Lance leaned forward and pinched Keiths cheek lightly. "Too cute~"  
Keith huffed and glared playfully. "I will slap you with your pizza right now..."  
Lance laughed but reached out to pinch Keith's other cheek. He started cooing, "Wittle babeh Keef nweeds sum fwood in his tumtum, don't he? "  
Keith groaned and rolled his eyes. "Lance, never talk in that tone ever again." Keith said sternly, though he had a smile.   
Lance pouted. "But WanceyWance wikes talking wike dat. "  
He sighed a little bit at the other and then pouted. "What, want me to throw a tantrum?"  
"Bwut, Keef, wis is hwow our childwen will twalk. " He grinned evilly. "And ywes."  
Keith's eyes widened and his face turned to a dark red. "Ch-children? We uhm, never talked about kids. I'm not ready- I mean my rent is hard to pay for and stuff and my voice can't really get me money yet and- oh god I'm not ready..." He said, now freaking himself out.   
Lance groaned and hugged Keith. "I was kidding, calm yourself! It was a joke! Breathe... "  
The boy slowed down his breath, holding his hands tightly and he looked away. "Sorry.. I just- I don't want to be a bad foster parent.." He mumbled, remembering the time he was passed around houses where they either didn't have money or there was a lot of drama.  
Lances face went blank as he recognized the hesitation. He hugged Keith. "Youll be fine. But tell me when you're ready. No rush. "  
He nodded a little and hugged the other. "Y-yeah... Sorry about that.." Keith mumbled, biting his lip. "...Anyways, what should we watch?" He asked, trying to change the subject.   
Lance smiled a little and pulled back. "You pick. Ill watch whatever. "  
He scrolled through the options, then settled on a comedy movie.   
Lance sighed. "Does it really have to be that one? Madea is awesome and all but I've seen all of them 1000 times. "  
He chuckled and rolled his eyes, biting into his pizza after making a comment. "Okay fine, you choose then." Keith said, giving him the remote.   
Lance smirked and put on Moana.  
The boy stared at the other and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? A musical?" Keith said, trying not to smile.   
Lance glared. "Moana is pure beauty put on screen. I personally ship  Moana and Maoi. Their ship name is Maoana. But I call them " The Island Couple. "  
The boy chuckled and rolled his eyes, sighing. "And I'm guessing we are the idiot couple?" Keith said, smiling a little bit. Lance gasped. "I am no idiot, sir! And neither are you. " He flushed. "We're the Sunshine Couple. " "


	6. Number Six *Squeal*

WARNING: SMUT

He snickered at the other and raised an eyebrow. "Sunshine Couple? I'm literally the opposite of the sun." Keith laughed.   
Lance laughed. "I mean 'cause your my sunshine. But we can be the Lunar Couple. 'Cause you're my star~" He winked.  
The boy found himself blushing madly at Lance's reply. "O-oh my god, you are WAY too cheesy..." Keith mumbled.   
Lance laughed and leaned forward to brush a kiss to Keith's forehead. "Only for you~"  
Keith blushed and smiles sweetly. "Jeez... S-shuddup." Keith huffed at him and bit his lip to hide his smile.   
Lance chuckled low and kissed Keith's forehead slowly. "Fuck my life. I want ass again. "  
The boy's face turned red quickly as his eyes widened. "W-what? Already...? Lance, we just did it like, thirty minutes ago."  
Lance moved down and kissed the tip of his nose. "So? "  
He sighed and shook his head and giggled. "Well, at least let me finish eating... Then w-we could get in bed..."  
Lance just said, "Eat me~" and fit his mouth in Keith's.  
Keith gasped and then kissed him, but pulled away. "Fine... Can you put the pizza away? I-I'll go prep myself..." He mumbled out shyly but paused. "Do you uh- have lube?"  
Lance nodded quickly. "Bedside table." He started quickly putting up the plates and pizza.  
He nodded a bit and got up, heading into the room and then stripping quickly. Keith put his clothes to the side and grabbed the bottle of lube along with a condom. He put the protection on the foot of the bed and then put some lube on his fingers.   
Lance kept cleaning up, wondering what Keith was doing in the next room. He got hard just thinking about it.   
Keith bit his lip as he slowly inserted a finger into himself, letting out a shakey sigh.  
Lance got done and came to the doorway, where he stopped, eyes wide. Keith hadn't noticed him yet.  
Keith inserted a second finger, moaning softly as he moved his fingers in a scissoring motion. Soon he added a third and tickled his prostate with a gasp. "Lance...!" He mumbled out.   
Lance held back a shudder and slowly, quietly stripped.  
Keith buried his face into the pillow to muffle his moans as he got harder and harder, massaging his prostate and adding more and more lube.   
Lance just watched, leaned back against the door, slowly stroking himself and muffling his own moans in his hand.  
The boy twisted his wrist a little and completely mewled, whimpering and then pulling his fingers out so he didn't get too worked up. Keith looked to the side but not to the one where he could see the other. "Lance better hurry the fuck up and fuck me..." He growled.   
Lance suddenly tackled Keith, flipping him and pinning him to the bed. He growled at him, "Why are you so fucking sexy?! "  
He then kissed him roughly, mostly tongue.  
Keith yelped in surprise, being flipped around on his back and then he finally kissed him back. He balled his fists a few times and relaxed, having nothing to grip onto. If he needed, he could push the other off, but he didn't want it to stop.   
Lance pulled back and started sucking Keith's neck, his groin grinding on the others slowly.  
Keith nibbled on his lip but then bit down hard on accident when he started to grind against him. He whined as he tasted his own blood, craving for more tension.   
Lance sucked harder, running a cold hand up Keith's stomach and over one of his nipples.  
He gasped and arched his back, whining as he tried to create more friction. "Laaaaannnccee..." Keith groaned out.   
Lance moved his sucking and soft kisses to Keith's chest, his lips encircling one of Keith's nipples lightly. His tongue flicked it carefully.   
The boy jolted and he lolled his head to the side. Keith enjoyed the sensation on the sensitive pink buds on his chest. "F-fuck, you really like playing with them, huh?" He teased.   
Lance pulled back and smirked. "Since I like it, I thought you might enjoy it as well. I guess I was right~" He leaned down to gently bite the nipple.   
He blushed at him and gave him a playful huff, but then he yelped. "Ah!" He let out a girlish squeal. Keith whimpered as he wrapped his arms around him.   
Lance huffed a laugh and then moved a lot lower, his tongue swiping across Keith's hips.  
"D-don't laugh.." He huffed at him, trying to regulate his breathing. His breathing was definitely unsteady with excitement.   
Lance held in his laughter and slowly licked a single stripe from the base of Keith's member to the tip.  
Keith gasped, eyes widening as he gripped onto the sheets. He felt himself twitch at the sensation.   
Lance couldn't stop himself this time. He chuckled, a low, sensual noise that rumbled along Keith's length.  
Keith shuddered and tried to buck his hips up a little bit. "Fuck..." He hummed out. It was an amazing feeling, though he was getting a little impatient.  
Lance put a hand on Keith's hips to keep him still. He then took about an inch of his member into his mouth.  
Keith obeyed the other's silent request, closing his eyes and letting out a relaxed groan as Lance took some of him inside his wet cavern of a mouth.   
Lance shuddered from the taste of Keith's precum as well as from the sound of Keith's moan. He took a little more in slowly.  
Keith sighed softly and tangled his fingers through his lover's chocolate hair. He pet him and mewled in pleasure.   
Lance made a small noise at Keith's fingers digging in his hair, his own member twitching a bit. He suddenly deep-throated Keith, his tongue swirling around him.  
Keith's eyes widened and he tugged on his hair sharply, letting out a loud moan. "Holy fuck!" Keith yelped, not expecting the sudden change.   
Lance moaned and then laughed around Keith, the noise rumbling against him slightly.  
He mewled in pleasure and gripped his hair a bit more. "F-fuck..." Keith mumbled.   
Lance rumbled and started continuously deep throating Keith.  
The boy started to thrust his hips up into his mouth, chasing for more stimulation. "Please... I want you..."  
Lance gagged a bit and pulled off. He then crawled up Keith's body and kissed him, a bit of Keith's own cum touching his lips.  
Keith blushed as he panted harshly, kissing the other passionately and not caring that he could taste himself. The boy wrapped his arms around him.   
Lance positioned himself while still kissing him. "Beg, baby~"  
Keith whined and spread his legs wider. "I'm not gonna beg.." He grumbled to him.   
Lance laughed low against Keith's neck. "Beg or you'll be punished. "  
Keith closed his eyes, letting out a soft whimper of excitement. "What... What might that punishment be?" Keith asked, trying to rub his thighs together a bit.   
Lance gripped Keith's thighs and held them apart. He growled. "That's for me to know and you to find out."  
The boy huffed at him, then tried to grind aimlessly against the bed. "I... I won't beg..." He mumbled, though it seemed like both of them knew that wouldn't last for long.   
Lance held Keith's hips down harder and started twirling a strand of Keith's raven hair around his finger. "Then your punishment is inevitable. Beg or I'll be celibate for a week. "  
Keith's eyes widened as he gasped. A whole week without sexual activity? Hell no, he just was able to get some of him so he wasn't going to let it go. "I-I'll beg, I'll beg for you..." Keith started.   
Lance smirked and tugged a little on the strand he was twirling. "Go on. "  
Keith gasped at the stinging in his scalp, but it didn't bother him much. "Lance... Please can you - can you f-fuck me...?" Keith blushed.   
Lance tapped his chin. "That's not convincing. Tell me what you want me to do to you. "  
Keith bit his lip, and he was silent for a moment. He was so close to just shamelessly crying for him, he was so tempted.   
Lance started to climb off of Keith without a word.  
Keith yelped and pulled him back down. "No! Please Lance, fuck me. Fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow, I want you so badly - I need you!" He pleaded, his groin aching for attention. "P-please... I'm all stretched out for you..." He said, spreading his legs.   
Lance growled and gripped Keith's legs, hooking them over his shoulders and lining himself up before slowly pushing in.  
Keith gasped in delight, then he let out a moan as his eyes rolled to the back of the head. "Fuccckkk~"  
Lance groaned, his forehead against Keith's shoulder, and seated himself to the hilt, his member already so hard it was painful.  
Keith's breath hitched and he wrapped his arms around him tightly, digging his nails into his back. "F-fuck..."  
Lance shifted slightly so he could look at Keith's expression. He smirked. "Ready, sweetheart? "  
His heart flipped at the simple nickname, then he nodded with a small smile. "Y-yeah... I am.."  
Lance slowly pulled all the way out then put himself all the way in, stifling a groan.  
Keith gasped and let out a long moan, smashing their lips together in a passionate embrace.   
Lance kissed back, his fingers tangling in Keith's hair. He started thrusting at a gentle, calm pace.  
Keith sighed happily and grunted in pleasure, his eyes hazy and full of lust along with love. The boy softly kissed his jawline and sucked small hickies.   
Lance moaned and started to thrust a bit faster.  
He panted hard, gripping onto the other tightly. "Laaance..." Keith whimpered out, his face scrunching up in pleasure.   
Lance was overrun with the cuteness. He groaned and buried his face in Keith's neck.  
The boy moaned and started to rock his hips against his, tilting his head back. "Oh fuck - more...!"  
Lance started thrusting at top speed, his member slick with precum.  
Keith arched his back, and this new angle allowed Lance to slam into his prostate so he became louder. He could feel himself getting close, but he didn't want it to end.   
Lance knew Keith was close so he deliberately slowed down and smirked.   
Keith whimpered loudly, digging his nails deeper into his skin. Keith glared at him a little bit, almost pouting.  
Lance slowly thrusted into him, then suddenly slammed into Keith as hard as he could.   
Keith completely screamed at the sudden speed, and soon he was writhing against him. "Laaahhh-ahhh-aaancceee!" He mewled out.   
Lance laughed low and kept moving in him, extremely close himself but wanting to see Keith come first.   
Keith yelled out and came between them very suddenly, his thighs shaking. "Fuck, Lance... "  
Lance felt Keith's anus convulse around him and he came inside Keith with a long moan, filling him to capacity. He looked down at Keiths face with eyes filled with love and lust. Keith was breathing heavily with his mouth open, a fine line of drool coming from the side of his mouth. He reached up to wipe it away with the back of his hand, his eyes narrowed with the aftermath of his pleasure. "I...love you... Lance... " Keith whispered.   
Lance swallowed hard, his body trembling with exhaustion. "I... Love you, too, Keith... " He pulled out of him slowly and laid next to him.   
Keith shivered when he moved out of him and cuddled closer to him. "You're so beautiful~" Lance whispered to him and Keith laughed. "Yeah right. "   
Lance frowned. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Keith... Don't doubt me, please. "  
Keith swallowed and hugged Lance, slowly closing his eyes. "Thank you... " He said quietly and fell asleep.   
"No problem... "Lance whispered and hugged him closer before falling asleep as well.


	7. Number Seven *Whoosh*

They woke the next day to the sound of Lances phone playing "BAM" by Miranda Cosgrove at top volume. Keith jerked awake, his eyes wide as he got out of bed and searched for the device frantically. He gave up halfway through the song and yelled at the Cuban boy, hands over his ears, "Lance! Turn this shit off immediately! Where did you stick the fucking phone for Gods sake!? "  
Lance opened his eyes, rolled over, and smirked at Keith. "You know, this is exactly the reaction I knew I'd get. " He sat up and reached under the mattress, taking his phone out and holding it up for Keith to see. He didn't turn the music off as he said, "I'm now satisfied, as well as wide awake. Screech a little more and I'll consider turning it off before you die."   
Keith groaned and sank to the floor, desperately trying to cover his ears. "Turn it off, goddammit! I swear if you don't turn it off this instant, Ill fucking... I don't even know! Just turn it off! "   
Lance laughed and hit the 'dismiss' button on the alarm. The music stopped, yet Keith couldn't tell because his ears were so tightly covered. Lance snickered more and came forward to move his hands from the sides of his head. Keith flinched, but opened an eye when he heard no music. He opened both his eyes and scowled at Lance. "And why the fuck did you just torture me exactly? "  
Lance shrugged. "'Cause I felt like it? "  
Keith reached over and picked up a pillow before hitting Lance repeatedly with it. "You-" He smacked him in the arm. "-fucking-" He swatted him again, this time in the ear. "-asshole!" He punctuated this one with a strike to the very middle of his forehead, knocking him back into the bed, where he kept hitting him. His bared teeth suddenly disolved into giggles and fell on the bed next to Lance.   
Lance was giggling to himself the whole time Keith was hitting him and he fell back onto the bed willingly, curling up his legs to try and shield himself from the pillow. When Keith fell to the side and giggled himself, Lance rolled on top of him and kissed his nose while still laughing.   
Keith flushed dark red and paused, but continued laughing after a moment and wrapped his arms around Lance's back. He pulled him close and kissed him gently, his eyes closed and his face burning. Lance kissed back, running a hand through Keith's hair and cupping his face.   
Keith suddenly made a muffled noise and pulled back, turning his head to the side and frowning.   
Lance stared at him, then touched his cheek gently. "Sweetheart, are you okay? You look upset about something... "  
Keith swallowed hard and said softly, not looking at his partner, "Should we... Should we tell our fans that we're dating? "  
Lance blinked owlishly and cocked his head. "Yeah. Why wouldn't we? "  
Keith finally looked at him, and his eyes were filled with fear. "I haven't come out to ANYONE yet. Not even my brother. Especially not my fanbase. "  
Lance watched as tears formed in Keith's eyes, and he stroked his cheek lovingly. "Then come out to your family first. Invite me over, introduce me, and tell them you're gay. "  
Keith said quietly, "It's not as easy as you make it sound. "  
Lance nodded and hugged Keith gently. "I know, sweetheart. It never is. If it makes you feel better, my family accepted me when I told them I was bisexual. And it was an ACCIDENT that I told them! "  
He smirked and leaned in close. "I was drunk as fuck and had no idea what I was saying. I called my dad sexy, and my little brother gorgeous. Then I started trying to fuck my sister's boyfriend. They pretty much figured it out after that. "  
Keith snorted and hugged him back. "You're utterly ridiculous, LanceyLance. But I love you anyways," he whispered.   
Lance flushed a bit and said quietly, "I love you more~"  
Keith chuckled. "Impossible."


	8. Number Eight *Coo*

Lance smiled and sat up, saying, "Let's get dressed and do a live video. We won't tell them yet, I promise. "  
Keith hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Yeah. Okay. "  
He sat up and stood, walking over to Lance's closet.  
Opening the door, Keith gasped and said loudly, "Holy shit, Lance! How many fuckin' clothes do you have!? "  
Lance laughed and came over, trying to pick an outfit. "Enough to fill a walk-in closet, a dresser, and several boxes? "  
Keith huffed and muttered, "That's ridiculous! But very much like you. " He sighed and picked a burgundy tee-shirt, a pair of black slacks, grey boxers, and some white socks. He then walked to the bathroom and locked himself in while Lance laughed a little at his words.  
Lance decided to wear a teal turtleneck, worn navy jeans, black boxers, and grey socks. He went to sit on the bed and wait.  
After twenty minutes, Lance was sprawled on his back on the bed, yelling at Keith, "Hurry UP, goddammit! You're taking too friggin long! "  
Keith sighed from behind the door and said, "It takes time to brush my hair. It gets tangled easily. Leave me alone!"  
Lance sat up and said loudly, "You don't have a mane, for God's sake! It's like two inches longer than mine! Hurry uppppp! "  
Keith huffed. "I'm almost done! Gawd, you're so impatient! "  
Lance sighed and fell back on the bed again. "Fine. But please hurry. "  
Keith just said, "Okay, hun... " and continued what he was doing. Lance ended up falling asleep and he didn't wake up when Keith came out of the bathroom. Keith came over and kissed Lance's cheek. "Wake up, sleepyhead~ The bathrooms open... "  
Lance cracked open his eyes and squinted at Keith. He smirked a bit sleepily. "Fin'lly out, Keefy? That's a relief... I was dyin' waitin'. "  
Keith smiled a little and adjusted his ponytail. "I wanted to look nice for the audience. And you, of course~"  
Lance huffed a laugh and sat up. He hugged Keith around the middle. "I wanna sing a romantic song. Let the bitches guess 'emselves. "  
Keith flushed and hugged him back. "Hmmm.... How 'bout 'Young Love' by Eli Lieb? Thats a....romantic song... "  
Lance went a bit pink and buried his face in his Keith's chest. "S-sure... "  
Keith fake-gasped. "Holy shit, did the notorious Lance McClain just STUTTER?! "  
Lance huffed angrily and pinched Keith's side, which made him yelp and fall back a little. Lance smirked, stood up in his full naked glory, and posed. "The notorious Lance McClain did indeed. Because he is a human just like you, even though he looks like a god! "  
Keith laughed and punched Lance in the arm. Lance giggled, picked up his clothes, and walked to the bathroom before locking himself in.  
Keith laid back on the bed and sighed.  
After about fifteen minutes, Lance came out and posed again. "And I still look sexy, even when I put clothes on!"  
Keith groaned in exasperation and sat up. "Yeah, yeah, you look nice, hun. Now let's go do this already! " He stood and stretched.  
Lance huffed and nodded. "Okay. Let's shoot the video in the living room! "  
Keith nodded and Lance walked in the room he had indicated, closely followed by Keith.  
Lance sat on the couch, then took out his laptop and set it on the coffee table with it pointed at the couch. Keith smiled and sat next to him. "I actually have an idea. "  
Lance cocked his head, still looking at the screen. "And what is that? "  
Keith hummed a little. "Can you dance and sing at the same time? "


	9. Number Nine *Cry*

Lance whipped his head to look at Keith. "What?! You wanna dance for the fans? "  
Keith nodded and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. I can dance, even if you can't~"  
Lance huffed haughtily. "What makes you think I can't dance? I sure as hell can! "  
Keith laughed and nodded. "Of course, of course! Let's dance then! " He stood and stretched, his shirt lifting up to reveal his lean, pale stomach.   
Lance swallowed, nodded, and turned the laptop camera to face the open area in front of the television.   
He then joined him there and looked at Keith for confirmation to start. Keith nodded and so Lance started the camera.   
Keith did the intro: "Hey, guys! It's me again on Lance's channel - I bet you're wishing for me to skedaddle over to my own, right? "  
Lance raised an eyebrow at him. "Skedaddle...? "  
Keith laughed. "Just go with it, Lance." He coughed and looked back at the screen. "We have a special video for you tonight - " "It's the morning, dumbass. " "- and we hope you like it." Keith shot a glare at Lance and then smiled at the camera. "Lance, how 'bout you tell them what we're doing toDAY. " Lance scowled, but said, "We're dancing. And I'M picking the song since Keith is making me do this. Not that I can't dance, just -" He ran a hand over his face. "Never mind. Let's just do this. "  
He came forward and started scrolling through his playlist. He finally grinned wickedly and hit play on a sing.   
It was "Blurred Lines" By Robin Thicke.   
Keith immediately flushed and groaned. "Lannnnnnnnnnnce! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy!? "  
Lance laughed. "'Cause I knew you'd hate it, that's why! "  
Keith sighed deeply and smiled. "Fine. Then I'll beat you at dancing! "  
Lance nodded. "You're on! " He smirked and immediately fell into the beat, dancing slowly but on beat, moving sensually for the audience.   
Keith started dancing too, but differently. His dancing was all fast movement and sharp edges, his hips rolling and his teeth flashing as he grinned ferally at the camera.   
The music ended too soon, it seemed; and when it did, they stopped too, chests heaving.   
They just stared at each other for a moment before Keith turned to the camera and started rubbing the back of his neck and smiling.   
"Okay, you guys are our judges. Who's better: ME or Lance? "  
"Hey, no fair! Youre making the viewers biased! Cheater! "  
Keith sighed and said sarcastically, "Well, it's because I'm OBVIOUSLY better than you, right? "  
Lance huffed and said, "The viewers are not allowed to be biased by the people they're voting for! "He turned to the screen. " So, is it me or Mullet? You guys decide. "  
Keith smirked and cooed, "Hypocrite~"  
Lance flushed, but continued looking at the camera. "Answer the poll, please! Be sure to subscribe to both of our channels for more videos! Bye bye! "  
He walked forward and turned off the camera.


End file.
